


Aesthetic

by Im_No_Angel



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_No_Angel/pseuds/Im_No_Angel
Summary: Yagami finds someone who truly appreciates his physique and he'll certainly make the most out of it.
Relationships: Sugiura Fumiya/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Aesthetic

“Twenty-eight… Twenty-nine… Thirty!” Yagami grunted out as he finished his morning workout. He stood up after the last set of sit-ups and looked down at his sweaty torso. Although staying in shape was a priority, he enjoyed how the results of his routine made his body look. Kaito’s build clearly overshadowed his, but he was pleased with his own appearance. “Nice…”

He might not be the cleanest person, often pay his rent late and have the awful habit of smoking, but he made sure his body was ready for another day in the office. He wasn’t sure how many other private investigators had to use kung fu in their day to day life, but in Kamurocho, fighting was required to solve many cases, despite his last ones being about lost cats and marital affairs.

Now he felt like he was back in the game. He was hired to track down a new group of thieves. He asked Sugiura to drop by and help him out with his knowledge, considering the redhead had previously been involved in such lifestyle. Although reluctant at first, Sugiura agreed to help him out with it.

After deciding to take a shower before the jester arrived, Yagami then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing. What he didn't expect was to hear the door flung open just as he was facing away from it and completely naked. He should really remind himself to check if the door is indeed locked, but that was too late for that now, so he stood there, petrified while trying to figure out how to approach the situation.

From the guest's perspective, it was like looking at a marble statue or an anatomy chart. Sugiura was petrified, except for between his legs, which seemed to respond with excitement as his eyes roamed the figure on the other side of the room. Broad shoulders, divided by the mountain range of lean muscles of his back, narrowed down to a thin waist, giving it a v-taper. Right below, a pair of defined, tight glutes connected to strong thighs and legs, which looked perfectly balanced and ideal for Yagami's fighting style.

"Sugiura, I…" the detective tried to explain himself, while covering his private parts and turning around, as if anything he could say would take away the awkwardness of the situation. "I thought I told you to be here at ten."

While waiting a response, Sugiura's eyes did another sweep at the specimen of manhood a couple of feet away. Yagami tightly covered himself with his hands, which caused his triceps to become even more evident and his pecs to be pressed together, casting a small shadow over the six-pack, which Sugiura wanted to use as a washboard when it was time to do the laundry. And now he could see the lower body from the front, also flexed for his benefit. All of that prime physique covered in a light sheen of sweat, making the muscles glow thanks to the rays of sun invading the office.

"Sugiura?"

"Uh… It's past ten already, dumbass."

"Shit… ok, give me a second while I…" Yagami looked at the floor, searching for his discarded underwear. He now regretted throwing it over his shoulder. The regret was intensified when the pair of boxers he was looking for was right between Sugiura's feet. "Could you, uh… pass me that?"

Sugiura looked down and not only he realized what Yagami was talking about, but he also noticed the bulge that was now prominent in his pants. It was his turn to blush, and tried to hide his erection from the detective's view, despite knowing nothing would get past Yagami's eyes, especially something so obvious.

"S-sure…" when Sugiura finally had the the dirty undergarment in one of his hands, he could feel the dampness it possessed. Not only that, the pungent odor that came from it invaded his nostrils like the musk from an animal wanting to mate. Sweat mixed with small amount of urine and even pre-cum made the smell undoubtedly masculine. And as he approached Yagami, he contemplated the idea of not handing it back to it's rightful owner. "Here you go."

"Thanks, I-" as Yagami tried to pull it into his grasp with one hand, he realized his friend was refusing to let it go. "Sugiura, I kinda need that."

"..."

"Ok, you've had your fun, now give it back." Yagami didn't like feeling vulnerable, but he couldn't deny Sugiura had the upper hand at that moment. "C'mon, this is not funny."

Sugiura held onto the underwear with all his might so he could be blessed with the spectacle of seeing Yagami's arm muscles contract. The detective eventually had enough and momentarily had both hands pull his boxers. He definiely wasn't ashamed of what he was packing, neither embarrassed, yet Sugiura wasn't there for it, or at least he thought so.

But with one pull, he unintentionally pulled the redhead along with him, causing both of them to come crashing down the floor right behind the couch. Sugiura was right on top of him, and it felt pointless to even try to keep a little bit of decency in that situation. He looked down and he realized that it wasn't a joke. His body somehow had an effect over his friend, and his theory was proven true once he felt something poking him in his left thigh.

Sugiura has always been sort of looking down on him. Not out of malice, but he was quite judgmental on his smoking habit and lifestyle. This time, it was almost as if all that pride was gone, and all thanks to his body shape. Whenever he hooked up with girls, it was always about them, praising their looks, buying them gifts and making them feel special. Now he had someone who was appreciative of his hard work and he couldn't deny the redhead had the looks going for him. He was really going to enjoy having the upper hand over the guy who always made sure to remind him he was more agile.

"You can touch them if you want." Yagami's tone changed. Sugiura was finally back in reality. For a moment it all felt like a wet dream. He looked up and the detective was smirking. The same smirk that caused the enemy’s blood boil. If Yagami wasn’t his friend, he would have thrown a punch right on his teeth. Sugiura couldn’t be looked down like this. Why did he have to be into sculpted bodies? “I don’t bite… Unless you into that sort of thing too.”

“Stop saying shit.”

“Oh, then why you still on top of me? Besides, I’m pretty sure that’s your hand over my abs.” Yagami made valuable points and the redhead suddenly removed his palm from the sinewy stomach, which he had unconsciously been caressing for a while now. “Man, you would go crazy on Kaito’s body if you are that into mine.”

“He’s too big… I mean, I’m not-” Sugiura stumbled to find words. He was like a suspect who had just been caught. Yagami had more than enough evidence and he had just messed up his alibi. The only way to avoid prosecution for his debauchery towards the peak body condition of his friend was if he confessed. Not in a million years. His only option was deny it all. “I’m just a little jealous, that’s all.”

“Yeah, right.”

Yagami suddenly lifted one of his legs, forcing the redhead to straddle it as his lower body was lifted up. His covered privates rubbed the tensed muscles in the detective’s thigh as he slid down it, forcing a moan out of him, which was soon silenced by a kiss once their faces met. Sugiura immediately came acquainted with the sweat that adorned the other man’s mouth, before the distinctive flavor of cigarette and coffee overtook his taste buds. He hated such bad habits, but the fact that they were part of the package called Yagami, he suddenly didn’t have any complaints.

As for the private investigator, it couldn’t have been better. Although he was the one completely undressed, he now had the advantage. He deepened the kiss, placing his right hand on the back of Sugiura’s head and roughly mashed their lips together so it even tighter than an airlock. On top of that, his left hand loudly slapped the denim covered buttock before squeezing it hard enough to leave a mark. A suppressed moan could be faintly heard. The redhead was having trouble breathing. The ephemeral shortage of oxygen flow into his lungs only intensified his dismay, and he tried his best to not release in his pants like some sort of a virgin teenager.

At that point, Yagami could feel a pair of hands grasp his shoulders, not to pull away from the erotic prison, but to caress the bulges stood evident in his deltoids. This was finally about him. He had found someone who appreciated his body. The thrill of being worshipped caused him to form an erection. Sugiura, out of all of his acquaintances, was the one who appreciated his hard work. Not a random masseur, a host or even Mafuyu. Girls weren’t into strength displays or the male muscular structure. That was a thing between two males, when only another guy would indulge himself on the physical superiority of the other.

The private investigator wasn’t even the epitome amongst men. He had brought up Kaito, but that was soon discarded by Sugiura. There was something artistic in Yagami’s build. It was aesthetic, natural, without being bulky or skinny. It was simply perfect through the redhead’s eyes. He associated that condition to the ideal man. He associated it with stamina, performance, quality and protection. Sugiura’s body, in comparison, was also strong, mostly on his lower body, giving him the perfect twink shape.

As a former thief, he wasn’t always making big scores, so on the side he often found himself entertaining 'gentlemen' for a quick change. It was discreet, it paid and it was enough for him to buy something nice from time to time. Still, for his disappointment, the men in Kamurocho that asked for his services only possessed two body builds. They either came in Honda’s mold or Shono’s, that meant Sugiura was constantly being smothered under too much brawn or having to deal with underperforming males. He rarely found arousal whichever the case was, but with Yagami, there he was, almost drowning him in excitement with just a kiss. Not the worst way to go, he assumed.

“Ugh, you taste just like you smell,” He managed to say after they parted and he regained his breath, sftill trying to maintain his usual arrogance, a task that seemed to get harder by the minute. “Have you ever heard of a toothbrush?”

“You seem to enjoy it, though. Just tell me to stop and you can leave if you want.”

“...”

“Or you can stay and watch my body at work as I fuck that cocky son of a bitch out of you.”

“In your dreams.”

“Was that a challenge? You know how many guys and girls that have succumbed to my prowess? And I’m not talking about the courtroom.”

“Bullshit. I’m not like them.”

“I know. And that’s why it will make this even more fun for me.”

With that, Yagami grabbed the collar of the jester’s white hoodie and pulled it apart, tearing it straight down the middle. He always wondered what his friend looked like under such baggy clothes and he wasn’t disappointed. If Sugiura wasn’t so impressed with how someone could rip such thick fabric like it was nothing, he would have been furious. But he has seen Yagami effortlessly lift scooters and drop them on enemies, so it shouldn’t be a surprise.

“Asshole, that was my-”

Sugiura was once again silenced by his friend’s actions. This time, the the side of his face and his now naked chest crashed against Yagami’s sweaty torso. He was inches away from a dark nipple. So near all he had to do was stick his tongue out and feast upon the hardened nub. But he couldn’t succumb so easily. Instead, he gritted his teeth behind his sealed lips.

“C’mon, you know you want it.” The detective pushed him towards it. Even though Sugiura’s lips were tightly pressed together, Yagami’s nipple was hard enough to pry them apart and sink into his mouth. Instinctively, he began to suck, while his hand cupped the slight swell of his pectoral muscle. That gifted him with a moan from the older man. Clearly it has been a while since someone gave it any attention. “Quite a mouth you got there.”

Yagami didn’t need to keep pressing Sugiura’s head into it anymore, so he used both his hands to dive under the pants and underwear to get more acquainted with what he planned on claiming. Such a treasure hiding in there and Yagami was looking forward to having it. The way he squeezed the globes of Sugiura’s ass caused the redhead to hump against his leg more eagerly. But he wanted to show off a little bit more before they took it to the next level.

In one swift motion, he stood up, causing Sugiura to disconnect from his chest, which was soundly disapproved by his devoted friend, currently lover. He looked down at the kneeling one and smiled broadly. Sugiura tried to keep a straight face, although the slightly swollen lips, messy hair and ruined hoodie made him look even more fuckable than before through Yagami’s eyes. And to make it even more interesting…

“Think you can handle more of me?” said Yagami as made his pecs bounce up and down. Kaito teached him such silly trick and although he didn’t have the same volume in his chest as his best friend, Sugiura’s reaction made it worth it. He witnessed as the redhead unconsciously licked his lips, before rolling his eyes and pretending he wasn’t impressed. “I still haven’t heard you tell me to stop any of this.”

“I’m used to the likes of you.”

“Oh, so you’ve done this before. Not with me, though.”

“Ugh, when will you stop gloating?”

“When you stop enjoying it,” Yagami stepped forward and took hold of his dick, before lightly tapping it against the redhead’s cheek. “Now let’s see if you are all talk or if you actually do have some experience.”

Sugiura didn’t need to be told twice. In one go, he took most of the length into his mouth, flattening his tongue against the underside before moving his head up and down. Yagami wasn’t expecting such thrill right at the start. And when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Sugiura used a free hand to massage the testicles while now swirling his tongue around the flaring cockhead.

Yagami arched his body forward as a shock of pleasure went up and down his spine, which was exactly what his friend’s goal was, since now Sugiura could see the six-pack become even more evident. For a while it felt like the jester could win the battle, just like he was easily able to outrun the detective when they first met. But something he momentarily forgot was that Yagami was a master at changing the odds in his favor.

And like lightning, Yagami quickly took hold of the ruined hoodie draw cords as if they were reins and used it to prevent the younger one from moving away, before he began thrusting into that deliciously tight heat. Sugiura was overwhelmed by the forceful thrusts he had to endure, but that only gave him even more to worship. He moved one hand to Yagami's thigh and another to his abs so he could truly feel such athletic body at work as new layers of sweat adorned the skin..

It didn't take long for him to start choking as he began to miss the timing of his breathing and Yagami's thrusting. He was indeed at his friends mercy or at how much the draw cords could endure before tearing apart. And judging by Yagami's stamina, the cords would probably succumb first. He was proven wrong once more as the detective finally showed some compassion.

Sugiura pulled his head back with a loud gagging sound, watery eyes and a huge glob of saliva mixed with pre-ejaculation that connected his mouth to Yagami's throbbing cock. He panted heavily, asking himself if the former attorney had been that intense with his past lovers. But even though this foreplay managed to mess him up more than all of his clients together, he would still not vocalize his submission.

"Just a heads up, I haven't even started."

"Shut… Shut up," Sugiura's pride was starting to crumble as he took huge gulps of air between words. "Y-You're not… Not all that."

"Maybe this will change your mind."

Before Sugiura had even given a chance to respond, Yagami lifted him up from the floor by his armpits and placed him over the couch backrest. He looked backwards and saw his friend roughly pulling his trousers down his body along with his underwear. Yagami squatted behind him and forced his plump buttocks apart, taking less than a second to look at his prize before diving into it.

"Oh shit!" Sugiura exclaimed as he felt the wet muscle roaming around his entrance. Yagami was spreading his cheeks so far apart that they were starting to develop a burning sensation after a while. If that wasn't enough, he would also land occasional slaps over them, as if his sole goal was have get them as flushed as they could be. "Ngh!"

The constant moaning from the redhead only encouraged Yagami to work even harder. And that was one of his expertises. Eat one out until they were reduced to a babbling mess. Once that was achieved, he moved to the next phase. Pulling his face away, he spat onto the worked hole and stated to press his index finger into the inviting hole and started to prepare it for the main attraction.

“Thought you said you were used to guys like me. Clearly not since you still tight as a virgin.” Yagami pointed out, looking forward to feeling those same exhilarating spasms that squeezed his finger against his cock. It even throbbed and leaked at the idea. But he wanted Sugiura to enjoy it as much as him. So after coating two fingers with his own saliva, he proceeded to widen his friend up. “Hell, you’re even tighter than Hoshino.”

Such commentary made Sugiura shudder. Yagami could tell he liked what he heard by watching a clear drop of precum slowly descend to the floor between the redhead’s legs. Sugiura couldn’t believe everyone else in town had their way with the detective. Maybe Yagami was truly the chain-smoking nymphomaniac he always saw him as. That image was disgustingly arousing.

“You… Fuck, you can’t be serious. That creepy girl is his girlfriend, there’s no way you-”

“She watched the whole thing. Saori is very unorthodox, you know. Hoshino didn’t complain at all. In fact, he came four times in less than an hour.”

For a moment, Sugiura was surprised, but quickly accepted the fact that the people of Kamurocho were all perverts pretending to be normal. He soon had to push those thoughts away as Yagami finally added a third finger. Sugiura had to admit, the detective had a talent. Many guys he had hooked up with didn’t even put that much effort in preparing him, yet Yagami was making sure to stab him right in the prostate. He could only imagine what the next stage would be like.

Apparently, he didn’t have to wait any longer. With a signature slap, Yagami stood up and turned him around. With a burning kiss, he lifted Sugiura, who instinctively wrapped his legs around the detective’s waist. Sugiura couldn’t tell how much he loved when a man carried him around as if he weighted no more than a feather. During their make out, he made sure to have both hands on the tensed arms that maintained him above the ground.

Yagami carried the younger one around the couch and sat down on it. He reached between the cushions and pulled a bottle of lube from there. Sugiura sighed in disapproval, but took it from his friend’s hands. After squirting a reasonable amount onto his hand, he grabbed Yagami’s dick and coated it, although it didn’t need that much lubrication, considering he still found remains from the intense blowjob. After that, he rubbed what was left around his hole.

Watching it all with his hands behind his head, Yagami then took over the wheel, grabbing his dick and aligning it with the pink rosebud he so eagerly wanted to claim. Thrusting his hips upwards in a slow pace, watching Sugiura scrunch up his face. To relax the redhead, he pulled him into another kiss, using his thumbs to caress the nipples of his lover while keeping the motion until he was fully inside.

Sugiura moaned into the detective’s mouth as he bottomed out. Yagami wasn’t blessed as a pornstar, but it was still a nice size and apparently he could get the job done. Just as Sugiura prepared to start riding, Yagami tightly grasped his ass and held it in place. Pulling out until just the head was inside, he began to perform thrusting motions, picking up the pace as moans of approval filled the room.

Yagami was doing all the work, but he wasn’t complaining. That’s exactly what he wanted. Sugiura broke the kiss and buried his face in the detective’s neck. The effort from the pounding he was receiving caused more sweat to form. It reeked manliness. It tasted manliness. Add that to the soundtrack of their skins slapping together and it was all Sugiura ever wanted in a man.

“Look at me,” Yagami grunted out and Sugiura did so. He wished he hadn’t. The detective was covered in sweat, so much that his hair was starting to lose it’s messy nature as it started to glue to his forehead and neck. On top of it all, he smiled and arched an eyebrow before lifting his arm and flexing a bicep. Sugiura jumped onto the mound of muscle, kissing and licking its extension like a wanderer in the desert when they finally find water. “If I knew this is all I had to do to get some action from you, I’d have done it since you took off your mask for the first time.”

“I’m not… I’m not… fuck! I’m not falling for your charms, T-Takayuki.”

“You like action, huh? Alright,” Yagami then manhandled the redhead in a way most of his past lovers wouldn’t last long in. He kicked the coffee table away and moved forward. Before he could react, Sugiura watched the entire room spinning, when in reality it was his whole body doing so. The back of his head rested against the carpet and his chin against his own chest. All he could see was the stained ceiling of the agency before Yagami loomed over him, taking over his field of vision and throwing Sugiura’s legs over his shoulders. “Hope you enjoy the view.”

Like a pile driver, Yagami relentlessly thrusted down into the former thief. Sugira braced his hands on his friend’s calves for support. For someone in his mid thirties, Yagami surely haven’t lost any stamina. In fact, he doubted anyone else could match. And while not admitting it, he enjoyed the view immensely. Yagami gritted his teeth in some sort of perverted smile thanks to the effort of his performance. It didn’t take long for drops of sweat to rain upon Sugiura, who licked it off whenever one landed near his lips.

“Harder…”

“What was that?” Yagami came into a full stop, earning another grunt of disapproval.

“I said harder, you fucking smug asshole.”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“Don’t just stand there... Do it again and do it harder this time. It feels so good. I want to feel it for weeks. C’mon, Yagami-san… I… Please.” Just as that last word went past Sugiura’s lips, a long drop leaked from his neglected cock. It landed right on his cheek, giving the redhead even more of a messy look. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

Yagami didn’t say anything, he just turned primal on his friend, going back into pounding that sweet ass without anything to stop him. He had finally fucked the arrogance out of Sugiura, even if momentarily. Taking hold of the draw cords again, he used it to pull the younger one upwards to meet his downwards thrusts. Sugiura was certain he would have a massive headache once it was all over, but it felt too good for him to care.

Not long after that, as if reading his mind, Yagami pulled his friend up, until he was again above the ground, this time supported by nothing but the detective’s arms and cock. The thrusting started again and Sugiura couldn’t be more thrilled as he was undoubtedly being fucked in the air. How Yagami still found strength within him to keep at it seemingly not showing any signs of exhaustion was beyond him. Maybe in the end, it wasn’t about the detective at all. Maybe he liked how Sugiura looked at him and his body.

They went on like that for quite a while, and the redhead didn't miss the opportunity to feel the expanse of Yagami’s back, how the muscles there joined and worked together in bringing them both such pleasure. Not long after that, Yagami could feel his legs starting to burn. He did just finish his workout routine and was pushing his limits with another heavy session of cardio by giving it to Sugiura like he never had it before.

And to bring a little bit of relief, he moved back to the couch and laid the younger one across the length of it as he went right after and lied on top, bracing one leg on the floor while the other was folded over the cushion. Speaking of folded, Sugiura was exactly like that as the former attorney pressed his weight on top of him with his legs still over his shoulders. Yagami let out a sincere laugh as he looked down at his trapped friend before leaning over once more for a kiss.

While they shared that moment, Sugiura took the opportunity to feel the last muscle group. He took hold of Yagami’s shaped glutes and enjoyed their flexing once the detective started pounding into him again. Sugiura wanted to be able to properly worship his friend’s backside. He wanted Yagami to sit on his face, wanted to give him a rimjob as well, especially after a workout session. But not today, he was already feeling the exhaustion taking over his system right before lunchtime, while Yagami looked like he could go for a few more hours. Maybe next time, if there ever is one.

But right now, they were both seeking their own orgasms. Yagami wanted to make the redhead experience an orgasm just from being fucked. That was why he decided to ignore how hard Sugiura has been for the past thirty minutes. He wanted to know if he could bring him to a climax with his body alone. And so he went, intoxicated with their conjoined smell that could only be identified as sex.

“Yagami-san, I’m close…”

“Yeah, gonna cum for me like a good boy? Let me see you cum without me touching you.”

“Oh, God,” Sugiura couldn’t believe he could, but hearing his friend say it triggered something inside him. His balls drew closer to his body, as Yagami angled his trusts to make sure to hit him in the perfect spot. “Yagami-san!”

The detective looked between their bodies, and watched the spectacle while not stopping his movements for a second. Sugiura’s cock spewed the first time had enough to reach his on face, drawing a clear white, sticky line from his hair to his neck. The second spurt came out like a jet and a jerk from his dick which forced it to land right on Yagami’s abs. It gave the detective an idea, and he leaned forward one more time, pressing their lips together, and capturing part of Sugiura’s semen into their messy kiss.

While still thrusting, now Sugiura could feel his lover’s six-pack milk the last of his orgasm as it rubbed against the underside of his cock. He moaned into Yagami’s mouth, as if to warn him he might not survive this many sensations. His mind was at a thousand miles per hour, and to his surprise, Yagami grunted and started filling him up with his load, unable to hold it any longer thanks to seeing how good he was able to make the redhead feel.

They remained on the couch for a few minutes enjoying the afterglow. Yagami then pulled out slowly, stood up, and watched his friend’s whole try to prevent the cum from escaping to preserve the feeling of fullness, but failing as it gaped from such hard pounding and the jizz made a trail down Sugiura’s ass and onto the couch. Oh, if that couch could speak…

“Hey Sugiura, you can go ahead and take a shower. Sorry about the hoodie. I’ll give you one of mine to wear.”

“Charming as always, Yagami-san.”

Sugiura’s arrogance was back full force and if Yagami hadn’t had such powerful orgasm and needed to get on with the new case, he would have started round two right away. The redhead began to move so he could go to the bathroom and take the offered shower, but didn’t expect his legs to be so numb. Yagami quickly held him up and pecked his cheek.

“You look so cute all fucked up like this.”

“Gee, don’t start getting clingy on me. You can let me go now, I’m fine.”

“Alright. Take as long as you want. I’ll clean this up. I’ll join you in a while so you can feel me up a bit more.”

Yagami winked at his friend, who rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, but not before receiving one last slap across his buttocks. It was then he realized how flushed it was, which was a clear sign of how much he enjoyed it. Without any modesty, though, he put on that same dirty underwear he had on before it all started. After opening the windows and using an air freshener, he wiped the evidence from his couch. Finally, he lighted a cigarette, seconds before Kaito came barging into the agency.

“Tak, I-... What’s this smell?”

“I was working out, that’s all.”

“You should join my gym. I’ll be your personal trainer and maybe you can make huge gains like me.”

“Nah, Sug… I-I like the way I look.”

“Heh, suit yourself. Where’s Sugiura? Wasn’t he supposed to be here too?” Kaito plopped down on the couch, completely clueless to what just occurred on that same furniture. But suspicions arose once he heard the shower being turned on when Yagami wasn’t even in the bathroom. “Oh, I get it. So, who was the lucky bastard this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly got carried away while writing this. I apologize for the length. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
